Nameless Diary
by M'lisss
Summary: "Why won't anyone help us? Germany is only one country..." Based on real WWII events, diary format.


**This was an assignment my History teacher told us to write. Originally I was going to write it in story format but the bitch of a teacher wanted a rough draft that next day and then the following Monday we had to turn it in. With how shitty my writer's block has been, I just figured diary format would've been easiest. I also don't have a set character for who writes this but it doesn't matter. I'll just say Luka because I love her. **

**This has real World War II events. I might not have written it completely accurate due to a lack of information. Also, most dates if not all, are not accurate because I wanted to make this as realistic as possible and I believe news back then didn't travel as fast as today's does. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

January 28th, 1933.

Today was my birthday. Momma gave me this diary as a present and told me to write in it. I don't see why I have too but if it'll make her happy, I guess I don't mind.

January 30th, 1933.

Papa came home in a good mood today. He said he might get a better job soon. I hope he stays happy, it's no fun when he gets grumpy and sad...

April 15th, 1933.

Papa lost his job today. He came home really sad and I heard him tell Momma that the business fell.

April 26th, 1933.

Papa came home really happy today. He picked up Momma and spun her around a bit before hugging her and telling her he got a job as a librarian. I don't understand what he's so happy about but at least he's happy.

May 11th, 1933.

I'm scared... Last night when Momma told me to go to bed, I pretended to go. After that she turned on the radio and listened to it. It said a lot of libraries were burned down. I think I heard Papa's library had burned down... I hope he comes back home...

October 4th, 1933.

Momma came home today sadder than normal. She called me over and told me that I might have to go to bed hungry sometimes. I asked why and she told me she lost her job.

November 1st, 1933.

Momma came home happy and told me she got a few jobs. After that she seemed to have realized something and hugged me, apologizing. I asked her why she was sorry and she said she won't be home as often anymore.

November 24th, 1933.

Today my friend moved away. I asked Momma where he went and she said he went to a camp far away. She wouldn't tell me anything else after that. I wonder where he went... I'll miss him.

December 26th, 1936.

I found this thing last night when I was cleaning my room. This brings back memories... Somehow it's in good condition, seeing as it was in MY room. I really should work on keeping my room clean.

January, 37th 1937.

Early this morning, my friend and his parents knocked on our door. His parents seemed a bit panicked and begged Momma to take their son. When she agreed, they quickly said their goodbyes to him and left. We were all left shocked and stunned. I'm kind of happy now though, I have someone to spend time with now. However, I wish the situation was different...

March 27th, 1939.

Ever since my friend moved in, we've had a hard time with food. Momma can barely make enough money to keep our house. Sometimes I envy the cat he found. We have a lot of mice running through the house. Sometimes I walk into my room to find the cat munching on one. At least he's not suffering.

July 20th, 1938.

Today at dinner, my friend announced that he had heard a rumor. We asked him what it was and he excitedly said that the United States proposed that countries help the Jews run from Hitler.

September 21st, 1938.

Last night I caught my friend sneaking out of the house. I decided to follow him. It seemed like hours before he finally stopped at a sewer grate. As he was removing the lid, I ran up to him and demanded to know what he was doing. He finally told me he had joined the underground newspaper for a new organization called the Resistance.

November 11th, 1938.

There was so much screaming and gunshots. Momma rushed us into the basement just before soldiers broke into our house. I wanted to cry when I could hear their footsteps above us. We waited with bated breath for the rest of the day, fearful that they would come back. That next evening, we dared to venture out and found that a lot of our valuables were broken and/or stolen. I'm so scared it will happen again. Why is this happening?!

November 30th, 1938.

Ever since that night, we've been losing so many things. My friend became sick and we were denied access to the hospital. We're almost dead broke because we're being billed for the destruction that the army caused. This isn't fair! We didn't do anything wrong!

May 30th, 1939.

A month ago, soldiers burst through our door and forced us onto crowded trucks and took off. I don't know how I managed to grab this book before leaving. Now we're stuck in this big house full of Jewish people. I miss the cat back at home... He was good for cuddling...

July 1st, 1939.

At dinner, my friend took out a newspaper and showed everyone an article about a boat called the St. Louis that held a bunch of Jewish refugees. It was supposed to get Jews out of the country but it failed because no one would accept them. Why won't anyone help us? Germany is only one country...

September 1st, 1939.

Someone from the military visited us today. He told us that no one was allowed outside past 8PM in winter and 9PM in summer. I was almost tempted to ask why when someone did it for me. All of a sudden his face became contorted with rage and he slapped the questioner over and over. Once he was done, he spat in her face and shouted that we were not to speak while in Aryan presence.

September 10th, 1939.

Today my friend came home and told everyone that Germany had invaded Poland. Later, he came back and told us to turn on our radio. We heard that Great Britain and France declared war on Germany. Maybe this will all end soon. I really hope it does...

October 10th, 1939.

For the past few weeks my friend has been really ill. Today, a soldier came by and checked everyone. When he found my friend, the soldier immediately started dragging him out. I asked where the soldier was taking him and all I got was, "Where all of the useless people go to get euthanized." I feel so pathetic and useless... I couldn't even save my friend...

February 14th, 1940.

Two nights ago, everyone in the house was forced onto trucks and then taken to a train. I think I heard someone say we're headed to Poland. I wonder what's going to happened to us...

February 30th, 1940.

We were marched into this fenced area that had a sign that read Auschwitz. Almost immediately we were stripped, shaved and forced into scratchy, unkempt uniforms. After that ordeal, we were shown around the campus and then forced to do labor work. As I'm writing, my hands are aching with blisters and torn skin. I really hope the pain stops soon.

April 15th, 1940.

Today while I was on laundry duty, I overheard two guards talking about a successful takeover of Denmark and Norway. How did one small country become a such a powerful nation in just a few short years?

May 5th, 1940.

When we were standing in line for our morning routine, several soldiers were complaining very loudly about being stuck watching a bunch scum. One of the higher ups yelled at them to shut up while he took count of us. For a few minutes the soldiers did as they were told. Then, as we were released to do our jobs for the day, they started talking about how the other soldiers were lucky that they got to go invade Luxembourg, France, Belgium and Holland. As soon as that was said, the higher up soldier yelled at them and had other soldiers take them away. I wonder if I'll see them again.

August 24th, 1941.

Today during the evening, the soldiers lined everyone up and divided everyone into two groups. The other group was led to the recently expanded part of Auschwitz, including Momma. I wanted to cry as I saw Momma walking away with the others, but I knew what would happen if I did. I didn't want her possibly last memory of me to be something too bad... I hope I get to see her again...

September 9th, 1941.

I woke up earlier than normal for some reason. The dark sky is really pretty though, maybe I can enjoy a dusk for once. I'm suddenly scared. I see soldiers kicking people awake and stripping them. I want Momma, I'm so sc-


End file.
